ogamefandomcom_hr-20200215-history
O-Calc
Dakle o-calc jedna je jako korisna stvar u kojoj možete saznati štošta zanimljivih stvari. Pokušat ću vas pobliže upoznati sa dotičnim.Dakle idemo redom. Kada odete na link http://www.o-calc.com/ ,prvo što vidite je kratki pregled informacija sa desna ; i sa lijeve strane > tools sa pripadajućih sedam pod izbornika a to su : * Costs * Colony Costs * Flight Times * Graviton Research * Research Costs * Fleet Costs * Further Tools Further Tools-om ima mali niz Toolova koje ću sada samo spomenuti a kasnije i objasniti a to su : Resource Production,Moon Destruction,Phalanx Range,Interplanetary Missile te manje bitan > info sa pripadajućih pet podizbornika * News * About o-calc * o-calc team * Help * Contact i na kraju najmanje važan u ovoj priči > language na kojemu odabirete jezik koji želite. Sad ću pojedinačno i kronološkim redom opisati svaki zasebno. Costs Dakle kao što naziv kaže,cijene.U ovom tool-u možete izračunati troškove za Građevine , IstraživanjaResearches , FloteFleets i ObraneDefense. Odmah ispod odabira jedne od gore navedenih stvari imate cijenuCosts željene gradjevine,tehnologije,brodova ili pak obrane. Zatim ispod toga imate dio u kojem upisujete nivoLevel gradjevine / istraživanja ili pak brojCount flotebrodova ili obrane. Slijedi izbornik svega navedenoga,na izvedbu Drop down meni-a te na samome dnu imate još za upisati Level-e : Tvornice robotaFactory Tvornice nanitaFactory BrodogradilištaShipyard Centar za istraživanjeCenter Znači na temelju upisanih Levela ovih četiriju gradjevina pri vrhu stranice,tamo gdje piše CijenaTrošak pisati će i vrijeme potrebno da se nešto izgradi/istraži. Colony Costs U ovome tool-u o-calca imate mogućnost uvida u GUBITKE bodova ukoliko se odlučite na rušenje planete /planete sa pripadajućim mjesecom. Na vrhu stranice imate za odabrati Gradjevine na planetiBuildings(Planet) , Obranu na planetiDefense(Planet) , i Gradjevine na mjesecuBuildings(Moon). Dakle kako to funkcionira. Imate listu svega gore navedenoga ,te uz pripadajući objekt / obranu imate kućicubox za upisati level dotičnoga,tako da kada upišete sve što imate na koloniji,na dnu će vam prikazati koliko bodova gubite kada se sve zbroji. Flight Times Imate mogućnost upisivanja koordinata sa kojih flota krećeStart,koordinate na koje pristižeDestination,odredjivanje brzineSpeed,upisivanje Levela PogonaDrives (SagorjevanjeCombustion,Impulsni pogondrive,i na posljetku Hiper pogonDrive). Više manje,prva tablica na vrhu stranice lijevo od one u kojoj upisujete levele gore navedenih pogona identična je onoj u samoj igri koja se javlja prilikom slanja flote. Zatim ostaje još donja,veća tablica u kojoj imate popis brodovaShip,količinuCount,Kapacitetcapacity,BrzinuSpeed istih. Vrlo jednostavno za shvatiti,jer sve što trebate učiniti jest upisati broj brodova koji šaljete i on će vam za ukupnu flotu pri samome dnu tablice ,na mjestu gdje piše Total ispisati ukupnu količinu brodova,ukupni kapacitet tereta i ukupnu brzinu flote. Graviton Research Dakle kao što i sam naziv kaže,istraživanje gravitona.Ovdje se susrećemo sa sljedećim : Level Nivo gravitonaukupno potrebno energije Level Solarne elektranePlant sa ukupnom količinom energije koju omogućuje,isto kao i Level Fuzijske elektranePlant sa pripadajućim iznosom energije koju omogućuje i na dnu još ostaje Max.Temperaturu Max.Temperature planeta i na kraju još Level-e BrodogradilištaShipyard i Nanitne tvorniceFactory. Na dnu imate ButtonDugme CalculateIzračunaj pomoću kojega vam tool ispiše koliko satelita trebate,i kolika je cijena istih. Koštanje istraživanja Pomoću ovoga tool-a možete u vrlo kratkome vremenu pogledati odnosno vidjeti : * Koliko resursa košta određeni level istraživanja * Koliko bodova dobijete nakon što istražite određenu tehnologiju. * Fleet Costs Isto kao i gore navedeni tool za troškove istraživanja,ovaj tool vam omogućuje identičnu stvar,samo što je ovaj puta u pitanju flota,i bodovi koji dobijete od gradnje istih.Ovdje nema nikakve filozofije ,koliko upišete,za toliko će vam izračunati. Further Tools *Resource Production U ovom Tool-u imate mogućnost upisivanja željenog Level-aNivoa Rudnika metalaMine,Rudnika kristalaMine,Sintizera deuterijaSynthetizer i max.temp. planete jer nije isto ako imate sintizer na toploj i hladnoj planeti,no za to pročitajte u F.A.Q-uplaneti proizvode najviše,dok istovremeno oni topli proizvode najmanje. Kad upišete Level gore spomenutih gradjevina dobit ćete prihodIncome rudnika po satu / iznos energije koji zahtjeva po leveluEnergy *Moon Destruction iliti Uništenje mjeseca.Imate tablicu maloga formata u kojoj vidite sljedeće : Broj Fatalnih ZvjezdiR.I.PCount Veličinu mjesecasize To je što se tiče dijelova tablice u koje vi upisujete željene podatke. Šansa za uništenje Fatalnih Zvjezdiwill be destroyed chance i Šansa za uništenje mjesecaof moon destruction rezultat su upisa gore navedena dva broja. Konkretni primjer. Upisivanjem Rip Count : 5 Moon Size : 8000 Dobivam sljedeće Rips will be destroyed : 44.72% Chance of Moon Destruction : 23.61% I na samome dnu piše sljedeće Hint: It can always happen that the Death Stars are destroyed. No Debris Field will be created in the process. Što u prijevodu znači Uputa : Uvijek se može dogoditi da se unište Zvijezde.U tom slučaju neće doći do NIKAKVIH ruševina. *Phalanx Range Kao što sam naziv kaže,Domet falange. Imate mogućnost upisati dva podatka,a to su SustavSystem Level falangeLevel Ono što dobijete jest domet odnosno radijus sustava koje dotična "hvata". *Interplanetary Missile Zadnji tool na o-calcu ali nimalo manje važan od sviju ostalih je ovaj za računanje IPR odnosno Inter Planetarnih Raketa. Isto kao i za falangu upisujete sljedeće : SustavSystem ali ovaj puta umjesto levela falange upisujete Level impulsnog pogonaEngine level Zatim će vam na temelju toga upisati sustave koji su unutar dometa raketa. Zatim upisujete Sustav meteSystem Na temelju toga će vam reći koji level Impulsnog pogona upćenito trebate za taj sustav koji upišete i vrijeme potrebno da raketa udari u svoju metu. Ukoliko upišete sustav koji je izvan dometa rakete,ovaj puta će vam ispisati potrebni level impulsnog pogona koji je potreban da bi taj sustav ušao u domet,i bez vremena naravno jer je misija nemoguća. Kategorija:Alati